secrets unleashed
by nestealove
Summary: Haruno D.Sakura is saved by the Whitebeard pirates and is now on her way to unfold the secrets of the void century, the will of the D., the One Piece and most importantly her family. -my opinion- AcexSakura DragonxSatsuki -M for cursing-. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><span>INTRODUCTION<span>

There once was a man named Gold Roger, who was king of the pirates. He had fame, power and wealth beyond your wildest dream.

Before they hung him from the gallows, these were the finale words he said "my fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in one piece."

Since then pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line searching for One Piece the treasure that would make their dreams come true. And that's when the "Great Pirate Era" began.

You're probably thinking this story is about Gold Roger and the Monkey D. family, in fact it is. But with some little additions on my part. This story takes place 22 years after Gold Roger's execution.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .I<strong>

**The Whitebeard pirates.**

**Taking care of the stranger!**

"COMMANDER!" shouted the man on watch. After hearing one of his men scream his name the commander of the second division rushed to the bottom of the mast. "What is it?" asked said commander only screaming a bit for them to hear. "SHIP! Ship at 9o'clock… it doesn't look like a battleship… although I can't exactly tell with this dense fog! No wait… it looks more like a pirate ship." concluded the man.

While the crew was examining the other ship the commander had had enough time to get to the top of the mast and was now waiting for the current watchman of his division of the Whitebeard pirate to confirm his suspicion. After informing his captain, paced out for a small gap of time. 'Chikusho **(1)**! Now of all times. We're so totally in deep shit.' Though the 20 years old.

"WAIT! W-what an explosion! What's happening there for oyaji's **(2)** sake!" asked the surprised pirate. "Maybe it's a fight! I'll go and take a look. Don't do anything reckless in my absence." 'Look who's talking taicho **(3).**' thought the man, _almost_ not believing what his idiotic captain had just said while sweat drop.

After realizing what his commander was about to do, he immediately _tried_ to think of a good argument to make him come back. But unfortunately it didn't work, not one bit in fact. "B-but taichou. It's dangerous!" _tried_ the man. "So what? It's for oyaji's safety! Who cares what happens to me as long as oyaji is safe." said the determined reckless pirate.

"ACE-TAICHO! YOU CAN"T GO! WHAT IF YOU FALL AND DROWN!" asked the completely startled man.

* * *

><p><span>*ACE'S P.O.V*<span>

"ACE-TAICHO! YOU CAN"T GO! WHAT IF YOU FALL AND DROWN!" was the last thing I heard one of my men scream. Before I knew it I had reached what had been a battle field minutes ago.

As I looked around and examined the pieces of the broken boat I remarked they were pretty big, 'Must have been a galleon. They must have had quite some reputation. Getting to the New World is harder than it would look and having a galleon here is rare!'

At that exact moment I heard it, a scream, I boosted my small boat to the direction of the scream. What I found was an unsettling sight. There was a half dead man supporting, himself and unconscious woman, on a shattered, piece of wood. "H-help! We're devil fruits users! Please. Please take care of Haruno-sama. Unfortunately I won't be able t-to make it. I-I was shot in the stomach!" explained the dying man while he was coughing blood.

Devil fruits were from time to time a drag. They may be able to give you a power after you eat them, but after the first bite, it's just a disgusting weird colored fruit with lots of swirls. There's also the fact you become a hammer in the water. For instance, you can have a strong and fearsome person or enemy, but throw them in the ocean and you'll never see them again, they'll just drown.

As ossan **(4)** gave me the young girl he was holding on to for dear life, I thanked him and promised to take care of her in his place as he had demand. I then made sure to see if there was one _last_ possibility to save him, but with none, his fate had been sealed. After leaving the man, I started heading back to the Moby Dick.

I looked around, I had arrived at the deck of the Moby Dick and it wasn't all that much pleasant! With many of the crew members staring at the teenage girl in my arms. Especially Izou since he wouldn't stop asking _why _was _I_ holding an unconscious woman. 'Got some luck this isn't Thatch. I would never live it down.' I was still looking for Jozu until I found him. He was talking to Vista and he looked absolutely annoyed. 'Well I'll go all for all. I just hope I'm wrong.' I thought hoping that Jozu wasn't for _real_ annoyed. "JOZU!" I screamed to my brother as I approached. "What is _it_?" he responded almost immediately, after turning around totally pissed. 'Shit! Someone pissed him off again. I bet my hand - even if it's impossible to cut me – that the responsible were, Haruta and Vista… _again_. Well, we'll just have to hope he doesn't transform!' I thought.

The worst thing possible right now is if Jozu transforms. He being made out of diamond, would damage the ship if something bad happened. And I certainly don't want to work on repairing a broken ship while I'm resting from my chase after Teach _and_ gathering information of his whereabouts. Marshall , the bastard had broken the biggest rule among the Whitebeard pirates. He had killed his own nakama** (5) **– Thatch – and fled, that coward. Now he passed himself as Blackbeard. Devil fruit can be problematic in _many_ ways.

"Um… have you seen Marco by any chance? I need some help with her." I said a _bit_ nervous while showing him the sleeping girl I was holding bridle style.

"Marco is probably in oyaji's room talking about the troubles the marines are causing again. I wouldn't go interrupt them; It seemed to be important by the way Marco put it, and confidential." Jozu informed me. 'The marines again, If it's not Garp it will be the admirals. They just seem to never stop tracking us.'

"Hey Ace! Yoi." someone called from behind. "Huh?" I said dumbstruck as I turned around. "Marco I was looking for you! Great!" I said happy not having to search for him or disrupt his and oyaji's conversation.

"You see, I need help. This girl's got some high fever. Come with me and help me!" I explain grinning. "Yoi ok ok. Let's put her in our room then. I'll go and inform oyaji about her presence ok?" "Yeah sure, if you say so." we agreed. "But first do you know her name?" asked the first fleet commander. "All I know is that her last name is Haruno and she seemed to be really respected by the crew there." I blurted out.

I walked back to my room which was situated in one of the 4 dorms for commanders. In our main ship Moby Dick, there are six different quarters. The first was for oyaji our father and captain, four of them are then for the captains of the six-teen fleets, all by order of position. From the first to the fourth in the second dorm, five to nine in the third dorm, ten till fourteen are in dorm four and finally fifteen and sixteen in dorm five.

Each room constituted of two beds – two commanders per room –, a desk and a wardrobe which was enough big for the possessions of both occupants. Obviously the last dorm was for _all_ the crew members of each division.

I walked inside the room that belonged to Marco and me and looked around. 'As messy as ever with all those blankets on the floor. Marco should really clean up in here.' I thought while observing the cabin where my friend and I rested in.

* * *

><p><span>*MARCO'S P.O.V*<span>

As I was walking through the deck I saw numerous crew members and commanders screaming out orders as if we were going to battle. If that were actually what was happening, I'd have been the first to be informed.

And so, I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to a random worker. "What's happening here?" I questioned looking around. The man stopped his work to face me "Marco-taicho your joking right?" I was still puzzled and so I asked a second time a bit more irritated "I asked you a question so, no I'm _not_ joking. For the last time, what's happening here?" "Well t-to put it simply … um-" "Just spit it out already!" I interjected slowly losing my patience. "We're under attack by the marines… and Garp!"

I stood there, shocked at first and then I realized the situation 'Garp! That's the great marine hero who won't stop coming here and to try taking oyaji's head. That old man is coming here again!' "YOI you're joking right! You're mocking me, tell me so!" the man was there terrified of the power leaking out of me. "N-no. Gomen** (6)** I'm not taicho. Apparently it's because he thinks or he was informed t-that we are concealing some woman named Sakura. Haruno Sakura." he finished still trembling 'HARUNO!'

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>chikusho – damn it

**(2) **oyaji – pops

**(3) **taicho – captain

**(4) **ossan – uncle

**(5) **nakama – friends

**(6) **gomen – sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .II<strong>

**Her name is Haruno D. Sakura!**

**She not some random pirate!**

*MACO'S P.O.V*

I was running back my quarters. I hope I was wrong and we weren't talking about the same person. Haruno… this girl was going to give us lots of troubles. I running so fast that I only remarked, so when I stopped to catch my breath at the entrance of my room. After doing so I walked in and I found Ace helping the half sitting, half leaning early teenage. She had short pink cherry blossom hair and magnificent emerald green eyes.

I had never seen such dazing eyes I had to admit. Even I could tell my little brother was thinking the same. He was staring so deeply in her eyes, like if it was the only thing in the world other than him. "Yoi Ace you should snap out of it. It's starting to get creepy watching you acting like that." I admitted after a minute or two.

* * *

><p><span>*SAKURA'S P.O.V*<span>

The first thing I heard I _think_ was "Are you alright!" the voice was deep but soft '_And concerned don't forget that Saku.' _ and so I guessed that it belonged to that of a man. It took me a few seconds to take in my surrounding and understand that Kura had cured mostly the poison. The next thing I knew, someone was helping me up and I was staring in deep black eyes.

It took me another few minutes to remark I was staring in his eyes. Well Kura wasn't helping me getting out of this situation. No in fact it was "Yoi Ace you should snap out of it. It's starting to get creepy watching you acting like that." that snapped _me_ out of it. That when I turned my head to the door to see a man with a _pineapple_ haircut.

The man at door was lean yet muscular he was blond and his haircut looked definitely like a pineapple. _'He looks really tired with all those circles under his eyes. Don't you agree?'_ 'Yes in fact he looks tired or bored. Whichever.' then I continued taking his appearance in. he was wearing a purple jacket and a light aqua sash around his waist with a golden-yellow belt. He was wearing some bleu grey knee-length pants and black sandals. I had to admit that compared to me he was absolutely tanned. Finally on his left there was some sort of straw decoration. I looked up again

'That tattoo… it looks like Whitebeards mark. Don't you think?' _'Yeah it does. I wonder if we might be on their ship.'_ responded Kura. 'No way, you really think they'd save a total stranger?' I questioned my inner.

Then I turned to the man in front of me and took in _his_ appearance. Black shoulder length hair. He wasn't wearing a shirt which showed his tanned and muscular body. On his left bicep we could read ASCE vertically with the S crossed out. He was also wearing black boots and black knee-length short on which was belted on his left leg a little blue pouch. He was wearing an orange studded belt with a red A around his hip. He wore some little accessories like a bracelet and a red breaded neck less. On his face was some freckles I remarked and finally he was wearing an orange cowboy's hat with two blue smiley. One of them was frowning and the other grinning just like he was actually.

After having taken both their appearances I looked around the room I was in. it was small but big enough to contain everything it needed. Not that well organized or as most people would call it – messy. On the right side of the room there was a bed next to a door which I guessed maybe led to a bathroom? In the middle of the two beds there was a table with lots of different papers. Next to the second door was a full length mirror. But then I turned my head back to where I had started. I was staring at the bed the way the pillows where arranged disturbed me greatly. Just like some birds… _nest_. **(A/N: borrowed this from fallen flames) **

I giggled. What a funny thing. The person to who this bed belonged to must be really funny to arrange his pillows this way. I knew just by looking that it was made like that on purpose. Then I stopped laughing and turned to two in front of me and asked them "Um… gomen'nasai **(1)**, but _who_ are _you_ and _where_ the hell is this?" I talked for the first since waking up while putting an emphasis on "who", "you" and "where".

At first they were raising they eyebrow at me faintly, but then I finally realized my mistake. The _tattoo_ told me exactly the answer. Whitebeard tattoo's, I'm one the Whitebeard boat and this was his crew that _had_ saved _me_. "Oh…" I at last said defeated. '_Ha! I told you so.'_ remarked Kura gleefully. 'No you didn't you said you wondered.' I thought back.

"Um… sorry for freaking you out… uh… Haruno Sakura right yoi?" apologized and asked one of them at the same time. "Yeah that's my name why? But by the way my full name is Haruno _D_.Sakura" I explained, I despised how peoples would forget that there was a "D" in my name '_Even despite the fact that we don't even know what it means…_' said Kura in head.

"Anyways I'm here for two reasons. One, we're under attack so I came to warn you. And two, it's Garp he's looking for you Sakura-san. They're going be here in maybe one hour or two so we have to do this fast." The one at the door with the yellow hair said. Walking toward us and pointing at me.

"Huh? So the kusho **(2) **old man found me this time, didn't he?" I said nibbling my finger, a habit I had picked up from on my companion. "You know jiji **(3)**!" I heard next to me, and so turned my head to end up looking into those black eyes… _again_.

"Of course I know him. Why do you think he would come after me personally if he didn't?" I asked surprised. "Well he knows me but he doesn't come for _me._" He explained me. "Yeah but maybe he's after her because she causes more trouble for the world government than us." assumed the other. "Um you know I would like if you could tell me your names." I said in more a statement than a question after all I was starting to feel uneasy.

"You're joking right! You don't know who we are!" exclaimed the one with the hat. "Gomen, but I'm not joking. Why would I be anyways?" I was definitely confused. I knew about the commanders and their bounties but I had never they faces on the wanted posters. Unlike others it wasn't my job doing so. It would just be a waste of time.

"Yoi how could you not have about seen our wanted posters? We're the first and second leaders of the Whitebeard pirates. Name's Marco." ended 'Marco'. "And I'm Portgas.!" said a grinning boy. "WHAT! You mean that you guys are "Phoenix" Marco and "Fire Fist" Ace the first and second commanders of the Whitebeard pirates!" "Oh so heard of us but never saw our posters? That's pretty dumb." Ace said somewhat teasing me.

"In fact I never saw your wanted posters. I don't have time for that, it's not my job. After all I'm no pirate. I'm a revolutionary." I concluded looking at their faces in utter disbelieve. Was it that I was a revolutionary? "You mean _you_ work under the most wanted man of the world's history – Dragon!

"Anyway I'll be escorting you to oyaji **(4)** now before Garp arrive. We'll have to discuss this." "Uh-hum…" I had started fidgeting in my place. I was also flushed maybe so red I looked like a tomato. After all. Who wouldn't be stressed to be meeting a yonko **(5)**?

'_What are you saying Sakura? You were working with one when you were only 10'_ my fidgeting had stopped and now I had totally spaced out. 'Kura, in those days I was a part of the crew of course!' '_Ok ok I get it. But you know you should take conscious of your surroundings.'_ Kura warned me.

Kura was my inner. The person that would make forget my problems and make sure I was sane in stressing situations.

'Uh… wait why she would tell me to pay attention to my surroundings?' that when I saw the smirking face of Marco to my right and when I turned my face to see… Ace in front of me, so close I could feel his breath of my face. He was waving his hand in front of my face and so I backed off.

"I can come with you to meet him. But…" I started not knowing how to tell two _guys _this. "But? But what?" Marco asked looking pretty eager. "Well how should I put this? I would need to change… you know." I finally got out. When I looked up again they were trying not to look at my wet attire despite that blushing madly. '_Well after all can't blame them. They are pirates in addition they're from a crew where there is no woman._'

* * *

><p><span>*ACE'S P.O.V*<span>

I was so taken aback. It wasn't every day we would find a girl on board. This is the Whitebeard ship. The only girls or more like woman are the nurses of oyaji. But wait she said she needs clothes, but there is no girls here and she doesn't seem to be the kind to wear those *cough* slut *cough* outfits. So what the hell are we suppose to give her!

Then I turned around to ask Marco to find him shift to out dresser. Opening it and getting out one of his jacket. 'Wonder what he's going to do with that?' but then I turned back to Sakura who was blushing further than before. If she blushed more than this she would become the rival of a freaking tomato!

But I thought back. Why did Marco get a jacket out again? Then it clicked I obviously I didn't wear shirts to show my mark as a Whitebeard member on my back, but Marco's was on his chest and so he wouldn't hide it when wearing open jackets. And since we want to hide this girl we can't go ask someone else for clothes. So if get it Marco was going to lend some of his clothing to Sakura for her to change? Sometimes I could so dense it worst than Luffy.

I got up and left my room. At lest we should the girl some privacy. I had to ask anyways to Marco who was this girl.

I had the wait a few minutes till Marco came out with a pile of yellowish papers. "What's that?" I asked curious. "Wanted posters of the revolutionary army and some pirates. I'm sure her face on one of them some years ago."

"SOME YEARS AGO!" I was shaken. A girl who may be 16-17 having a bounty for _some years_! I guess that Marco keeping all the new and old wanted posters until the wanted criminal dies or if the bounty becomes higher is useful at time.

"Yoi shut it we don't the whole crew to come here! Yeah I think about 6-7 years ago. And I asked her if she has a bounty and she does. If I remember well there was a rumor that had started about a demon child who had deadly green eyes and unnatural pink hair. And then some days later new posters where out – got it!" Marco finished searching and got an old burned poster out of pile. The picture was only the eyes and some pink hair that was taken. Sakura must have done what was possible not get pictured.

"Yoi listen to this girl, Haruno D. Sakura is also called Shi no tenshi **(6)** 10 years old child killed two vice-admiral and got recruited in the akagami **(7)** kaizuko **(8)**. 80 millions for killing them, 50 million for the troubles she caused to the world government and another 50 million for hitting a tenryuubito **(9)** earlier on." his motionless expression had changed to absolute disbelieve. He might have had those posters but he never read the reason why they were sought after. But so did I have doubt about this. There was no way this girl had already _killed_ and had a bounty higher even than my little brother. And finally having the guts to _hit_ a celestial dragon was mentally nuts!

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>gomen'nasai – I'm sorry

**(2)** kusho – damn

**(3)** jiji – old man

**(4)** oyaji – pops

**(5)** yonko – four emperors

**(6)** shi no tenshi – death angel

**(7)** akagami – red-haired

**(8)** kaizuko – pirate

**(9)** tenryybito – celestial dragon

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well ok yeah I wanted to let Sakura sleep a good week, but that would have destroyed the whole plot and idea about Kura. Because if Kura couldn't make the poison 'vanish'. Then Sakura would have already died.**

**And then yeah a celestial dragon, well I HAD to make something big. You guys will understand later on in the story. And no beta, yeah I decided I'd make it without a beta so you could get the chapter earlier on. It might be a bit confusing so sorry in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .III<strong>

**This is embarrassing!**

**The past of Sakura & Whitebeard!**

*SAKURA'S P.O.V*

When I finished dressing with the jacket that Marco had given me, I looked at myself in the mirror. He had given me a purple jacket darker than his. This one was smaller and so fitting me better. I had zipped up the jacket and now it hung perfectly to my thin waist and hugged my curves. The problem had been the shorts he had given me. They had been too big and so I _had_ to ask Ace if he had some smaller.

"Uh Ace…? Do you have… by any chances… shorts that would fit me?" I asked really unsure of what would happen now. "Yeah I think I do. I might have some from when I joined three years ago." I heard him reply. Urrg now I'm just more embarrassed than ever! "Ok than give me a minute."

When Ace entered the room, I was sitting on one of the beds with a blanket around my body covering me while I was fidgeting again. I could feel my body's heat temperature get higher. I had maybe killed some times but that didn't mean that I wasn't human.

"Here, these should fit." Ace said tossing me a pair of short. I looked at it. It was the same black shorts he was wearing actually but they did seem smaller.

"Arigato **(1)** anata-tachi **(2)**." I mumbled even thought I wanted Marco to hear to because I was thanking him too. "Uh…? For what?" I heard Ace ask clueless as ever. "For taking care of me, even if it was for less than a day. You did after all save me from drowning!" I finished with a more assured tone than earlier on.

* * *

><p>Some minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>I was coming out of the cabin and I couldn't help observe how intensely Marco was gazing at me, while Ace was… glaring at him! I had to confess that if looks could kill Marco would have… never mind. Ok I admit the way I had arranged this outfit was revealing, but it was the single way for these clothes to fit.<p>

Like I had explained before, I had zipped up the jacket. Then I used the belt I had on my other shorts to make sure these shorts wouldn't fall. I then rolled the shorts to make them tighter around my leg. I had also used one of my wrist bands to fix my hair.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed _excited_, but to break the awkward silence that was going on.

* * *

><p><span>*ACE'S P.O.V*<span>

When Sakura came out of the room, at first at had stared at her. But when I remarked how Marco was looking at her, almost _lustily_. I couldn't help but glare at him.

There was an awkward silence for some time until Sakura finally broke it. Right after she finished talking, I immediately replied her, with "Yeah let's go before the fight begins." When, we arrived at the deck almost where oyaji **(3)** was seated. I could already feel oyaji's haki **(4)** even though he wasn't in our seeing range yet. I turned my head toward; I thought I had seen her almost fall. But I wouldn't be all that surprised if she did.

After all oyaji's haki was one of the most powerful in the world with the other chosen ones. "Hey are you ok?" I had to ask. I did know the _only_ reason we could stand right now, Marco and me was because of the fact that we were used to being exposed to this strong haki.

"Ok ace you can go talk to oyaji. I'll stay here and explain Sakura a few things." I nodded before stepping up to oyaji.

"Ah Ace. What is it? Did you get more info onto what is happening?" oyaji asked me. "No, but I came here to tell you that Garp isn't coming here for your head but for a girl that I brought here after I found her almost drowning." I clarified to him.

"Go on." he invited me to continue reporting. "Her name is Haruno D. Sakura, a revolutionary with a bounty of 180 million berries. Here is her wanted poster." I named out, while giving to oyaji her poster, that Marco had showed me some minutes ago.

'Thinking of Marco he should have finished by now with Sakura.

* * *

><p><span>*WHITEBEARD'S P.O.V*<span>

'Sakura, that's pretty nostalgic. I remember having heard that name before.' I thought before taking the poster Ace was offering me. Seeing this face made my heart skip a beat. The last time I had seen this face was 16-17 years ago on this very ship. I thought as the memories came sinking in my head.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Shirohige-san <strong>(5)<strong>." greeted the man. "GURARARA! No need to be so formal Dragon, Satsuki." I remarked to my friends. They were my allies but they still acted as if we hadn't known each other for years now.

"Gomen** (6)**. We came here to ask you a favor Shirohige." 'Guess it doesn't work trying to make him less formal.' Not believing my friend had excused himself and then done the same mistake seconds later.

"A favor...? Ask anything my friend!" in a way I was challenging the revolutionary leader. Some favors I received at times were just bluffs and so I wanted something interesting for once. "Last year Satsuki gave birth to a boy but he was automatically taken by my father Garp right after he was born." Explained Dragon the situation, I still not seeing where this was going.

"And well since she just gave birth again. We wish for this innocent child to not end up like any other child of a criminal to end. To be given a chance to live free and be kept protected for the dangers of the world." He continued. "And…?" I really wasn't seeing where this conversation was going.

"We are asking if you could make sure she will never be harmed while at sea, for you to even risk your life for her if she ever needs it! Especially considering she's a revolutionary and the daughter of wanted criminals." finished Satsuki, whom I didn't know much about, even if I had known her for at least a decade.

"Sakura is just a baby! We can't let that damn government know about her yet! If they find out… they'll… they'll execute her for sure…" she finished while crying and holding the tiny bundle close to her.

As I saw that I couldn't help but feel guilty about the situation. What if that baby was in fact found out? The world government doesn't anything like these past at all. A had been proved when rumors were going about Roger having a kid a few years back.

Even though I was feeling guilty, I expressed myself saying what anybody else would have at that kind of request "To protect her with my life huh? That's a pretty selfish favor you're asking there my friends. I accept! GURARARA!" I finished laughing. Marco my first mate was looking at me surprised.

After all I didn't see many people answering that at in kind of conversation. "But firstly could I see who am I going to be protecting?" I asked them, wanting to see the newborn child which I was supposed to protect in the next years.

Satsuki advanced till she reached my large foot. Me being bigger than the normal, I had to bend to grasp the bundle she was holding up for me.

'She looks exactly like her mother. I can't spot even one difference.' I thought examining the sleeping baby girl in my arms. She had a lighter shade of pink compared to her mother, porcelain skin and a round heart shape face.

"I wonder what color of eyes she has." I asked to nobody in particular. And like on cue she opened her shining emerald green eyes and gazed at me, after blinking a few times. A few seconds later she had started laughing and so I joined in. "GURARARA! I accept. This child is now my protégé." I stated conformingly happy of the event that had just taken place.

Unknowingly to me a certain Akagami **(7)** brat would take her in. Only 10 years after this one meeting.

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring her in now, Ace." I commanded him. I wanting to confirm if this Sakura was the same as the one I had promised to protect 16 years ago, on this very same boat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>arigato – thank you

**(2)** anata-tachi - guys

**(3)** oyaji – pops

**(4) **haki – will power

**(5)** shirohige - whitebeard

**(6)** gomen - sorry

**(7)** akagami – red-haired

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At first for the flash back as was like um… his arms? Aren't they too big to hold **_**just**_** a tiny little bundle? So I was stuck choosing between with hand and arms… honestly.**

**Other than that I appreciate reviews I get so thank you! While writing this chapter I was listening to **_**'listen to your heart'**_** by DHT I think it goes really well with the flash back part. **

**Like I said yesterday Ill be putting a chapter each weeks on Sundays or Monday, and since I didn't have anything to study I decided to finish the chapter. I'm so happy I'm going in vacation for a week this Monday so I might not do a chapter sorry…**

**Little special, the next chapter's name (a hint): Deadly accomplishment. The unexpected. **

**Im so sad! No One Piece this week and maybe next week too. I hope Oda does a one piece next week. And plus Bleach is almost finished. Hopefully, that's all I have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .IV<strong>

**Deadly accomplishment. **

**The unexpected.**

*SAKURA'S P.O.V*

"Bring her in, Ace." Commented Shirohige **(1)** I heard from afar. Marco had yet to finish explaining me how to not pass as an annoying brat in front of his 'father'.

"Uh sorry to interrupt Marco-san but I'm sure you heard your captain call me in just now." I interrupted with a sweet tone, feeling bad for cutting him off. Marco was nice and caring but I like keeping the matter in hand. I _had_ to meet this legendary figure of the pirate world.

"Yeah, but still be careful." He showed me his arm. I raised an eye brow as asking him what this meant; he explained "Oyaji **(2)** releases a lot of Haoshoku **(3)** haki **(4)** so hold my arm you'll need it." I took it and started walking.

The closer I came up to him, the more I could feel myself wanting to faint. But I kept in; I kept my cool not even twitching. I kept walking until I finally came face to face with Shirohige. I was slightly shaken why holding Marco's arm. _How_ come Shirohige was _so_ big?

The deck was quiet, not one member dared making a sound to break the silent. They circled Marco, Ace and me all looking curious of what was going on.

"Haruno D. Sakura, perfect name to describe you. Well your appearance at least." He said first, "It is… I guess." I cursed myself for being hesitant. It wasn't the time to show weakness. Especially, when in front a Yonko **(5)**. I guessed he figured out that I was feeling nervous here resumed the conversation.

"Well that behind, let's go to the subject of matter." Losing all my distress after that sentence, I explained what was going to happen. And well _why_ it was going to happen. "Yes we should start. Garp is certainly after me, considering I just escaped from the most guarded prison in the world: Impel Down."

I finished in a serious tone. I could hear people gasping at the name Impel Down. '_Of course! Who wouldn't? They're probably thinking something like 'this brat escaped from Impel Down!' don't you think?'_

"Impel Down you say? You really are something gaki **(6)**. The only person I know to have escaped from that damn place was the 'Golden lion' Shiki, GURARARA! Tell me gaki about how you made this accomplishment reality?" The last statement sounded almost like an order from my opinion. But I ignored that and started my summary.

"Well I was captured some months ago by a bounty hunter. Since my bounty is 180 million, I was kept in level 5 of that damn prison." I stopped two seconds, thinking back at what happened, and then continued. "In my crew there was a one devil fruit user other than me. He had telepathic powers. Before they cuffed me, he contacted me and we agreed to a meeting for the following week."

"Fortunately that day, they were able to pass through the 'Gate of Justice' by taking a marine battleship hostage. But once I got to level 1… I ended up fighting Magellan the chief warden." I stopped again, taking a long breath "I got to escape, but not without any damage. I was poisoned."

"Poisoned? If that's the case, how did you survive till here? Did you procure yourself an antidote?" one of the men next to Shirohige asked. Well I wasn't sure i_f_ he was a man seeing as he dressed in a pink kimono.

"Well to answer your questions, I survived till getting to the New World because of a certain ability I possess. But I still don't have an antidote; the revolutionaries I contacted are working on one actually. But even if this power does cancel the effects of poison, it won't last long before it takes over."

Even after answering those questioned asked by the mysterious men – or woman –, they didn't seem all that much understand what I was speaking about. "Urg… to make it simple my skill consists to heal any injury, disease or poison that affects me. Since this poison is the strongest of the world, that skill I have is only able to neutralize it till I get the antidote needed. My dad always told me it was because I was protected by the Gods that I possess such a skill. But all I know of it is that I call her Kura."

Right as I was finish another man came running on the deck screaming that Garp was here. "When will he arrive here approximately?" Asked Marco, casually as if not caring, "Well he wasn't all that far the last time I checked, he should arrive in around 5 minutes. And he brought with him six battleships!"

'Urg and here comes the shitty trouble.' I thought with groan, '_You can say that again!'_ I heard the voice in my head.

We all walked to the railing looking out in the horizon, only to spot seven battleships. One that I recognized as Garp's personal ship, _'With a figure head like that one, anybody would know It's him.'_ That in fact was something I could agree on.

'_I can't believe he came here from Marineford, just to make sure you get a lesson.'_ Ah something else I could agree on. 'Yeah but… I _did_ get out of _the_ Impel Down.' I told her.

Once the seven ships reached the Mody Dick, we all were shaken when we felt a canon ball hit the ship. Then it got worse when we heard Garp scream that he didn't come here to fight. At that moment I felt a vein that was going to pop. "If you didn't come to fight here to fight why, did you fire a canon ball just now? And brought with you those six battleships, yoi?" I knew it was Marco doing that remark there, his 'yoi' betraying him.

"Ah well it was to get your attention. Actually we just came to talk to Haruno D. Sakura. You may not notice it "Fushichō **(7)**" Marco, but the one you are actually trying to protect is going to die soon. Do you honestly think I'd let my family die if I'm able to something?"

"He knows…" I muttered. I knew I would be dying soon. Kura was able to repeal this poison, but it's been going for too long now. I would be dying from this sooner or later, at least if I didn't get the medical help fast!

"If that was case… she would have told us about it. Wouldn't she?" Marco asked hesitant about the last statement. I guess even he didn't believe I could last any longer than this. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him it was true. _Everything _Garp had said was true in fact.

But as felt myself shacking and coughing blood I knew that his question had been answered. My head was spinning and everything was blurry right before I passed out, falling over the railing I was holding onto a few second earlier.

The last words I heard were blurry but I distinguished my name out of that scream. Before everything went black I thought 'So someone is screaming for me to hold on, huh?'

* * *

><p><span>*MARCO'S P.O.V*<span>

When Garp said she was family I was confused. 'Wait wasn't Ace and his little brother his only family?' things went fast after I heard coughing from the left side. As I turned my head I saw Sakura who I had just met fall over the railing of the ship.

When I heard Ace scream her name, I came back to senses and rushed over to where she fell. Jumping over it, I turned into a phoenix. I was getting closer to her, as she was from the sea. I arrived just in time to get her on my back, and got us back on the deck where eyes were locked on us.

I laid her on the floor of the ship, turning around to look at Garp once more. "Ok so what so you want Garp?" I asked, now sure that he wasn't lying about this whole matter. "Well when I heard that Sakura had been captured, I felt that I couldn't help her. But now since she escaped and she's free, I don't see anything stopping me from giving her this."

He said tossing a bottle full of white liquid."And this is…?" I asked eying the bottle carefully. "The antidote to Magellan's devil fruit. Take good care of it, and make sure she drinks all of it when she wakes up." He said turning around and ordering his men to set sail again.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>shirohige – whitebeard

**(2) **oyaji – pops

**(3) **haoshoku – conqueror's

**(4)** haki – will power

**(5)** yonko – four emperors

**(6) **gaki – brat

**(7) **fushichō – phoenix

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so tomorrow I really don't **_**have **_**time and so I'm putting this chapter today. I'm happy to see Law is not as evil as he looks but not that he works under C.C (too lazy to write the full name). Honestly I have my little idea of what is going on. We are finally seeing the past of Kabuto and well we finally know that those dudes in Bleach are Quincy (but Ivan made my thoughts blurry with that mask so I was stuck with arrancar or Quincy).**

**Hint for the next chapter: Unbelievable news. Who would of thought?**

**Right now I'm going back to reading my UlquiHime fics (or maybe they should wait)! And yeah my vacation is finished so I'm going back to school work … got a 10 page essay for Monday morning. Damn it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .V<strong>

**Unbelievable news. **

**Who would of thought?**

*GARP'S P.O.V*

"Ah… well at least that's one thing done…" he said taking another one of his cookies. "Well now I have to go back to Marineford to get those two." Yes now he had to go all the way back to Marineford and get the two boys and then bring them to Water 7, where the straw hats were rumored to be…

And so he told his men to head back the marine HQ.

* * *

><p><span>*SAKURA'S P.O.V*<span>

When I woke up I was bearing the biggest headache I've ever had. _'Even bigger than when you got drunk with Shanks last year?_' asked Kura, 'Yeah I regret that… I swear I'll never get drunk again… it was _pure _hell! Uurrg don't want to remember that, thank you!' I finished the conversation.

I looked at my surrounding for I don't know how many damn times in last days! I was sitting in the same room, but in the opposite bed. Nothing had changed other the bottle resting on the table… no way… was that what I thought it was?

I looked more to the left to see if Ace or Marco were here, but neither were. And so I got up and went to edge of the desk to take the bottle and observe it from closer. The liquid inside it was translucent white and I was now kind of sure this was what I needed right now.

I sneezed then I spaced out… again. 'FUCK! Don't tell me I got myself sick again! Kura I'll let you take care of the rest… while you do that I'm going to see if anybody can tell me if this is the antidote I need.' I said turning to the bed and taking a blanket and wrapping it around me. Because damn was it freezing in here!

'_Yeah give me the dirty work. Can't I do something fun or exciting sometimes?'_ I heard Kura ask. 'Typical at least, coming from Kura.' I thought rolling my eyes… shouldn't have said that. _'What do you mean typical coming from me! It's _only _the truth! I do nothing except healing you every fucking time you get sick or poisoned in battles! That's why you're so reckless! And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here today so be respectful!'_ yeah great… all that screaming is _really going to _help my headache. Fuck my life.

'Ok I didn't mean it like that Kura. Just forget it; I'm sorry so forgive me. Let's put this p-' But my thought were interrupted with the door opening. I turned around knowing it was either Ace or Marco coming to see or get something. In fact in was Marco dressed in a winter coat. Wait… winter coat?

"Oh so you're finally awake? That's good. Anyways, that bottle if you're thinking it the antidote, well it is." He said pointing to bottle I forgot I was still holding.

When I finished drinking it, I asked him "So what's with the coat? It was all shinny last time I was conscious." I went to the bed and sat down. Shit! This thing is comfortable! Ok why the heck did I _just_ remark that?

"Yes but by the time you woke up – which is just now – we had enough time to get into a snow storm. This _is_ the Grand Line, where typhoon appears out of thin air, yoi." He finished smirking at my defeated expression I was surely wearing.

"By the way, I've been wondering." He said walking over here till he sat next to me. "Yeah what is it? Garp said something right? After I fainted surely?" yeah I'm sure something like that happened, it Garp after all, _the_ old geezer of the marine.

"Uh how's you know, yoi? Though it was before you fainted." ah I guess I was right, but now what did he say _before_ I fainted? "He said that you were family. So did he adopt you or something? Because if I recall Ace and his little brother, are the only family the old man." He said staring at me. Ah yeah… _that_. One day I swear I'm going to murder that old man who keeps bringing me shitty trouble.

"Iya **(1)**, you see Garp is my grand-father by blood. My father hid me from him till I reached 10. By then I already was wanted by the government so it wasn't much of a secret that I existed." When I turned to look at him, all I saw was a face of somebody that was _obviously _trying to betray his shock. 'Not working there. Where the hell did that super poker face go?'

"Shut it Marco. Don't say anything I don't want _anybody_ other than us to know about this on this ship. If the crew were to find out I'm related to Garp… yeah I don't want to know what would happen then."

* * *

><p><span>*MARCO'S P.O.V*<span>

"So then what happened? And who is your father anyways? Because you don't seem… very fond of him." I asked I wanted to know all of what was going on here. Did Ace know this girl was not who she seemed to be? She was honestly hiding something from us.

"Well after he found out I was being hidden from him, he started coming after me. And then I finally joined the revolutionary army. That's when everything stopped. I met my parents, Garp finally stopped his chase against me and I was explained my skill." Ok wait… she met her parents? Don't usually kids know their parents from birth unless they're already dead?

"What do you mean you met your parents? Didn't you already know them, yoi?" really where was this conversation going?

"yeah that exactly what it seemed like. I met my parents at age 10. At first I didn't know I _had_ parents. Crazy huh? I used to be an orphaned then I was recruited by Shanks who didn't want me at first because I was just a kid, but considering I was already wanted, he accepted me in his crew." I stopped for a second, took a deep breath and continued.

"Then… at 13 I left and continued alone until I joined the revolutionary. I met my parents but I couldn't help but feel rage against my father, even till today," I explained, reaching for my shoulder, ah another habit.

"Your father, huh? You didn't tell me who he is yet. And now you have to tell me what he did." Ok so Shanks had taken her in before she even joined the revolutionary. This was getting interesting, but confusing.

"I'll tell you later who he is. What he did marked me till I finally understood what he was doing was good. I couldn't accept the fact that my father was trying to turn the government upside down at first." This was going to be hard to say now; I can't believe I'm saying _this_. "They were the 'nice' guys even though they had given me a bounty, but back then I did do a crime so I understood that action. But when I met my father he explained me how the tenryuubito **(2)** made slaves out of pirates and fishmens and how they killed mercilessly innocent peoples even if for the smallest of most unimportant reasons. They think they rule the world, even before I joined the army I knew that. That's the reason I hit one of them, but if I had the chance I wouldn't hesitate to kill all of them!" I could understand what she was saying, anybody could. And anybody would want to go against the tenryuubito if we had the chance. But we didn't have one, so it's too dangerous.

"And then? Is by telling all those things make you realize what your father did was right? Because if that didn't work, you were sure foolish back then." I said, but then I heard laugher.

"Yeah all of those did convince me. And so I accepted my father's job even if he was seen as the 'bad guy' by the world. Now you wanted to know who, is my father right. I'm going to tell you who he is but all that I ever said today in this room, stays in this room." Ok so that was one thing that was finished. I raised my eyebrow as if waiting for her to answer that last uninsured question.

"Yeah ok, so don't freak out. My father is the 'kakumeika **(3)**' Monkey D. Dragon." Uh yeah that sure had strike some surprise in me now.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>iya – no

**(2) **tenryuubito – celestial dragon

**(3) **kakumeika – revolutionary

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was like a lot of information on Sakura's past that is going to appear as a flash back in the **_**real**_** later chapters. I decided to put more info in this chapter well because that's what Oda did this week in One Piece (he gave us info on what was going on, big time!)**

**Then Naruto I must say this, how did this little super cute Kabuto become so… crazy? And Bleach well I got nothing to say except, I'm mad the anime finished before the manga.**

**Not a lot Japanese words this time because they just **_**didn't **_**fit anywhere. And I was kind of lazy too. This week song with the chapter was **_**'erased'**_** by dead by april. Doesn't go with the chapter but that's my mood so deal with it… other than that the sneeze part at the beginning was because I'm really sick right now so yeah.**

**Next chapter: Marco's past reunion. The new member.**

**And now I'm out and I'm letting you guess what those mean. By the way I put this on early because I'm not here all day so bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .VI<strong>

**Marco's past reunion. **

**The new member!**

*SAKURA'S P.O.V*

""Yeah ok, so don't freak out. My father is the 'kakumeika **(1)**' Monkey D. Dragon." I finished my summary. The secret was out. Only my father, my mother, Shirohige **(2)**, Kuma, Garp and Ivankov knew about this, but maybe Sengoku did too, I wasn't too sure if Garp had told him.

"Dragon? You mean you're your boss kid?" Marco said. Who the heck asks that off subject question as the first question? Well it's Marco I guess it's ok for him, considering his hair cut… yeah _really_ normal…

"Yeah I'm my own boss kid, so what? It's not because I'm related to him means I can't work under him! It's not like you've anything to do with him. Right?" I questioned maybe Marco had something left to say about this.

"Well I met your father once. 16 years ago, I also met your mother then." He said scratching the back of head. "Met my parents? Really? Tell me what were they like!" I was excited. I never heard anything about my folks. It was an opportunity one of kind.

* * *

><p><span>*MARCO'S P.O.V*<span>

"Well I know how to explain it well, since I don't really remember how it happened… but I'll try anyways…"

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're the first commander Marco?" I heard behind me. I turned around to see two persons. A man with black untamable hair with a tattoo on the left side of his face, and he was wearing a grim expression. He didn't look happy in the least. Then I turned to look to the second person.<p>

It was a woman, she had short hair in a pig tail and her hair was pink… PINK! There are crazy peoples in the worlds sometimes, or they're just unique. She had green eyes and she was wearing a smile on her face so from my opinion she looked way nicer than that man next to her.

"Yeah I am yoi. What can I do for you? You're the two revolutionaries that came aboard to ask oyaji **(3) **if he could take care of your child, right." I was addressing the woman, not knowing it was also the man's child too.

"Yeah that was us. I am Haruno D. Satsuki and this is-" she said but was cut off by the man next to her, "And I am Monkey D. Dragon the revolutionary, nice to meet you." Dragon said introducing himself. "I am Marco the first commander of the whitebeard's pirates as you already know. And I'd like to say that you've got some guts there both of you. To ask oyaji such an important request." I said I was still trying to figure out why oyaji accepted this troublesome demand.

"Uh you look pretty young Marco-san. Are you sure you are the first mate?" Satsuki asked. A vein popped. "Do you doubt my skills there miss? Because I'm sure you are _too_ young to be a mother." I chuckled.

"I'M 22! So now who's younger here!" she said clearly annoyed. "22? That's around my age." I said not really caring. I was hungry right now so I was heading to the kitchen, but apparently those two hadn't stop following me yet.

I know not remembering our own age was a bit aggregating but I wanted to forget everything about my past and I had a new start after I met oyaji. Arriving in the kitchen I took a seat and offered one to them as well. "Thatch can you bring us some food please? Yoi you listening?" I asked chief of the ship.

"Coming, stop pressing me will you! You know it'll my hair running around!" yeah typical Thatch…

I ignored my brother as he placed the food in front of me and our guest. "So what will we be discussing about?" I asked them, "Well I was hoping you could teach my daughter when she grows older. To protect if exposed to danger too. " the pinkette told me.

"So like becoming her guardian? If my captain accepted I don't see any reasons not to myself." I accepted her request, though I didn't exactly know it was Dragon's request as well.

* * *

><p>-End flash back-<p>

* * *

><p>So you're telling me you're like my guardian or something? That's random!" she said laughing. "Well yeah that's in a way what I am now, yoi." I told her. I am supposed to make sure she doesn't get in trouble now; I really wonder how I got in this mess. This family seems to always get what they want, even with the craziest things. Like this by example…<p>

"I still can't believe you were so dense you didn't even know your own age! "Yeah I guess I would let that remark pass too. "By the way Marco, can you do tattoos? " Sakura asked. "Of course, I'm the one who did Ace's. But it's rare for me to do; it's usually the nurses' job. Why do you ask?" I told the girl.

Sakura came closer to me and whispered into my ear.

* * *

><p><span>*SAKURA'S P.O.V*<span>

After I had whispered into his ear I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making. "You're joking right? You want me to draw you a tattoo? You know it _will_ hurt?" the first commander of the whitebeard pirates said, or more like asked.

"Yeah I already know that!" I exclaimed turning around and showing him by white butterfly tattoo on my back.

"You already have a tattoo at that age. Give me two minutes." He turned around fished out something out his papers then told me to follow him.

We arrived in the infirmary a few seconds later. He told me to sit on one of the bed, while he went fishing for more things. Then he stopped and turned to look at me. "Chose one of the design and tell me what color you want." He explained. I looked at the two designs, "I would like it like a turquoise not to pale." I finished.

He took a chair and placed it next to the bed I was sitting on. "This might pinch a bit yoi." He said starting on the tattoo that would be on my wrist.

* * *

><p>4 hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok are you ok now or are you still sore?" asked Marco as I rubbed my wrist. I knew it would take some time before I got to use to this sensation, but it would only last at the minimum on week.<p>

"Marco, can I meet the other members now? After all I am officially a member. So please?" I asked not looking at him. "Yeah c'mon… little sister…"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>kakumeika – revolutionary

**(2)** shirohige – whitebeard

**(3)** oyaji – pops

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it! How Sakura joins the Whitebeard's pirate! Uhh yeah not much to say more like I don't have time…**

**WARNING! I will not any chapters as June's start. I will by then have entered the exams period and _all_ my time will be used up on studying to pass this school year!**

**Next chapter: Blackbeard's act. The straw hats pirates enter the scene!**

**The manga, well I can't believe he's feeding kids_ drugs_! And Law knows about it and he really doesn't seem to care about this! I'm mad!**

**Well nothing to say about Bleach and Naruto. So bye!**

**P-S: I promised it come out today! I never lie! (maybe not all that true since like _nobody_ never _lied_!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .VI<strong>

**Blackbeard's act,**

**The Straw Hat pirates enter the scene!**

* * *

><p><span>*VISTA'S P.O.V*<span>

At first I hadn't believed it when it when Marco said it. But when Sakura-san showed us her mark there was nothing left to deny. Haruno D. Sakura had officially joined the Whitebeards pirates, and was now Oyaji and Marco's protégé.

"CONGRADULATION SAKURA! TOAST TO OUR NEW SISTER!" I could hear all my crewmates scream as I walked away from the party.

I hadn't exactly met Sakura personally yet, but from the looks of it. She seemed a bit _too_ childish. I'm not one to judge, but pink hair? Even I must say that is an exaggeration.

"So Sakura do you have anything to say to your family?" asked Oyaji, though even if far I could hear clearly. And so the whole boat stayed quiet as she started talking, "Well I honestly hope we can all get along, but I won't always be here. As a revolutionary I have other work to do as well." She finished explaining and started talking with Oyaji as she sat on one of his leg.

I walked to the back of the boat and turned at an intersection which led to the hall of the commanders. It was absolutely silent. 'At least I will sleep without anybody bothering me tonight.' I thought, after all it had been days of sailing to get all of the boats back with the main Moby Dick.

"HEY! Vista, wait up!" once I heard my name being called, I went rigid. 'Oh well and here is my peaceful night flying away.' I thought with a sigh. When I turned around to answer the voice I saw Ace holding Sakura's hand and running while behind them catching up was Marco walking as slowly as ever as if not caring.

"So what do you need Ace?" I asked wanting to finish whatever the second commander had in store for me. "Oh! I just wanted to present you Sakura personally!" he finished grinning, as I tensed up. 'Ace is usually so suspicious of new people, yet Sakura-san has made him trust her in less than a day.'

"Kon'nichiwa **(1)**, my name is Haruno D. Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you Vista-san!" she exclaimed bowing while talking. "The pleasure is all mine, I hope we get along." I said doing the same as her.

"So Vista-san, you are a swordsman aren't you?" Sakura asked, she was looking straight into my eyes as if reading my soul. "Um… yes in fact I am, and a fine one at that. Why?" I said feeling myself tense up the more she looked into my eyes. "Oh no reason… I just wanted to know…." She said.

"Ace, have you been pacing out for the past minutes?" I asked to break the awkward silence that had been going on for the past minute. "Well I've been thinking of going back to the first half of the Grand-Line and start my search for Teach there." he finished moving his hand to his chin as if thinking hard about it.

"Teach? You mean Blackbeard? I have some business with him as well. You wouldn't mind taking me along with you?" Sakura said, but what business could she have with a man like Teach?

"What business could you have with Teach?" Both Ace and Marco asked at the same time. Well apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted to know. "He stole my treasure. It was really precious to me; a friend gave it to me. He's known as the 'Ao shinshi **(2)**'." she explained playing with a lock of her hair.

"Ah yes, I heard about him, apparently a real gentleman as his name says. Can't even touch a woman and her kid even if they are nobles, and he was confirmed being a revolutionary around 3 year ago." I said, but that was all I knew about him.

"So anyways what's his name, yoi?" Marco who had been pretty much silent all the time asked. "I don't know, its top information even I couldn't get… apparently the closer they're to their boss, the harder it is to get information about them." I admitted as I looked at Sakura. I had never heard of her before and now she just pops out admitting she's a revolutionary and that she knows one of the top members of the organization. What is going on here?

"So Sakura-san, you aren't close to your boss? After all you don't have that big of a bounty for the New-World." I asked trying to get more information on her if I could. I didn't completely trust her and I had a feeling she was hiding something, something dark. "Bounties don't have anything to do with this! Actually I'm really close to my boss, but since I'm related to Garp, information on me is as easy as getting as cake." She explained sighing.

"Oh so then how close are you to your boss?" I asked 'This really isn't leading anywhere. I need personal piece of information to get a clue of what she's hiding.'

"Oh well I'm the commander of the third division." She said. 'How can the commander of the third division be a kid? Ace is young too; but she is even younger by at least 4 years…' I thought. This was likely to be a lie. But she didn't hesitate, or she could be one hell of an actress?

"Isn't there any ways to indentify revolutionaries? Because if you hadn't told us back then that you were one, we would have never guessed, yoi." Marco asked taking a sip of the bottle of alcohol he had with him.

"Well if I recall, most of us wear hats, have tattoos that represents an animal or simply wears random outfits." Sakura said laughing at the last part. "So what do you have? The random outfit?" the second commander started laughing but then was cut off but I guessed a pissed off pink haired.

"Ah, but Fire fist-san, don't you go around half naked with an _orange _cowboy hat? That's an awfully weird for an outfit. Wouldn't you agree? Phoenix-san and Rose-san?" she said in a mocking tone and then turned to us.

"Of course Miss Cherry, we absolutely agree with you, yoi." Marco answered for both of us. "I'm not taking part in this mess." I said wanting to leave now. 'Why did she avoid the question?' I thought before going back to the feast.

Finally it wasn't so bad, the feast in Sakura's honor ended with: A head in his plate of food, drunken crewmates and laugher.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the Grand-Line…<p>

* * *

><p>"WOW!" someone said, "That's so cool!" somebody else exclaimed. "A giant fountain!" the captain said as the crew arrived to Water 7.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Kon'nichiwa – hello

**(2)** Ao shinshi – blue gentleman

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Really**_** sorry for the long wait! But I've been really busy this month and I also have to work so I don't have much time to update. Also I was supposed to post this chapter on Sunday but unfortunately I ended not having any internet this week. So for everything I had to do I used my big brothers computers, and I was also too lazy to re-write **_**everything**_**.**

**Song I listened to while writing this chapter: '**_**one**_**' by Metallica. **

**Hint for the next chapter: Leaving for Blackbeard. The twin devil fruits.**

**Again I'm really sorry for the late update but don't forget I have a whole summer for new chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .VIII<strong>

**Leaving for Blackbeard.**

**The twin devil fruits.**

*ACE'S P.O.V*

"Sakura, Ace are you two ready to leave yet? We prepared all your things yoi. As for you Sakura, Izou prepared your things." Marco explained.

Izou being a cross dresser _actually _had girls clothes to lend Sakura. "Ok thank you Marco-nii **(1)**. I guess we can leave now. My clothes had been my only problem." Sakura said taking the bag Izou had arranged for her.

I walked to the edge of the ship and waited for Sakura. "Are you ready?" I asked not looking at her. "Well yeah so how do we get off anyways?" she asked standing next to me.

"AHHHH! ACE! What the hell are you doing?" the girl I was holing asked screaming in my _poor_ ear. I could hear in the back some of my brother whistle, but I didn't care as I jumped off the boat to land on my Striker.

When I landed I put Sakura down and went down to work on undoing the rope holing the Striker. "Acceee~…" I heard from the back. The voice was cold and sounded _deadly_. 'Oh shit…' I thought before turning around. "Portgas D. Ace, if you ever do that again without warning me beforehand I will _pulverize_ you." The pink haired said scaring the shit out me for sure, but I couldn't forget I _am_ fire and so I can't be 'pulverized'.

"Oh, sorry… but why are you mad other than the fact that I did that without warning?" at the question the rage on her face vanished and a shy blush covered her cheeks.

"Well you know…. Because well… the boat was high and stuff… and you like just jumped." The way she was talking made it sound as if she was forcing herself to say it. It was just hilarious watching her.

"C'mon take a place and let's go." I said seeing her sitting on the top of the mat. "Ace, how does this _thing_ work? Is it even safe?" she looked at me unsure. "Of course! I explored the some of the 'New World' for Teach. Now we're going to the first part of the 'Grand Line'."

"So what's the next island we're heading to?" Sakura asked as I we started heading to the next island. "Foodvalten." I answered. The island was around 2 to 3 days ahead and it was a Whitebeard pirates territory it was absolutely safe.

* * *

><p>7 days later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Ace did you hear? Tenryuubito <strong>(2)<strong> are apparently visiting Sabaody Archipelago. But first we have to wait for our coating to be finish to leave right?" I heard Sakura say still reading her news paper.

"They are? So you'll need to be careful." I said not looking at her and preparing myself for a question. "Be careful? We aren't staying at Sabaody so why be careful?" she asked.

"Well actually Sakura I have other plans for you." I said not wanting to cross her look. "What do you mean? Aren't we both going to search for Teach?" I kept walking as she asked the second question.

"Well I was thinking, I heard that my brother was spotted at Water 7, 5 days ago and I was hoping you could stay at Sabaody to wait for him. As for your treasure I'll get back for you, so don't worry." I explained. I didn't want Sakura to fight Teach, if she had lost once I didn't want her to get hurt again. Anyways Marco would kill me if I ever let something like this happen.

"I see so you continue searching for Teach while I would stay at Sabaody waiting for your brother. His name is Monkey D. Luffy right?" she said. Her voice was calm and so I guessed she wasn't mad after all.

"Yeah that's his name. But how did you know?" I was confused because only my crew knew I had an actual brother.

"Well revolutionaries have more information than others, so it shouldn't be surprising that I know more than others. And well about me staying at Sabaody, I actually don't mind because I kind of want to meet your brother anyways." I smiled softly at the last part; she would soon regret it because Luffy isn't a little ball of energy every time he meets someone.

I chuckled before saying, "Sure but take attention so you don't accidently join his crew." And then I heard a childish "Hai~~ **(3)**"

* * *

><p>4 days later…<p>

* * *

><p><span>*SAKURA'S P.O.V*<span>

When we finally arrived at Saboady, I introduced Shakky to Ace. It was of the best laugh I had in my life that day.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"So Ace, this is Shakuyaku or Shakky for short. I also wanted to present to you Rayleigh whom we call Ray-san for short, but he seems not to be here… again." I said presenting Ace to one of my saviors of 6 years ago; unfortunately Ray-san wasn't here so he couldn't meet Ace.<p>

"Wait, Rayleigh? As in Silvers Rayleigh? The 'Dark King' and the first mate of Gol D. Roger?" He exclaimed obviously surprised.

"Of course who else do you think I'm talking about? And don't you mean Gold Roger?" I said, but could it be that the Pirate King also a D.?

"No Sakura. It's Gol D. Roger his name he is not mistaken." I heard Shakky say. "Though it is rare to see someone who knows about that." She said going behind the counter. I hated when she was relaxed like that. It meant that she knew something we didn't…

But still, I couldn't believe _the_ Pirate King was a D. as well… now _that _was really intriguing.

-End Flash Back-

Then we can't forget when I went in Shakky's to change. I had stayed on this island for at least 2 years so many of my things could be found here.

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>I walked to a room in the back door. On the door we could read –Shakky's room-. As I walked in I saw two simple beds, a closet and a desk completely covered by papers.<p>

It took me a few seconds to choose what to wear. And so I took a red cropped tank top. It showed my two tattoos. The butterfly on back and the pair of angel wings on my shoulder-blades.

Then I chose grey capris that had many pockets. And finally I took out my flip flops. And then exactly when I had started changing my shirt somebody came in.

"Sakura are you done…" I turned around to find Ace staring at me. With his eyes wide open that I thought would pop out of their sockets at any second now and his face red from all the blushing, "changing…"

As he finished the last word a bit of blood was coming out of his nose at this point. _'Nose bleeds. What an idiot.'_ I heard in my head before a "Sorry!" brought me back to my senses. I just shrugged before continuing on changing myself.

Going back to the bar in the front finally changed I saw a laughing Shakky and a Ace face red holding what appeared to a bleeding nose. That was when I started laughing as well.

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>And finally Ace had asked me about my devil fruit, saying that the man who asked him to take of me had admitted that we were both devil fruit users. Now was this had taken a long explanation.<p>

* * *

><p>-Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura, I've been wondering. What's does your devil fruit do anyways?" Ace had asked me. "Well you see my devil fruit is called the Tenshi Tenshi no mi <strong>(4) <strong>which means I have the qualities of an angel." I said thinking about how I would explain it.

"This is a fruit really unique though it has a twin. Mine being an angel the other is the devil." I said took a pause then continued. "What about this fruit is special is that isn't a logia, a zoan or even a paramecia type. It's a mix of all three of them." I said showing him my hand full of light.

"As legend says it, an angel lives in the sky and so the element is light. Even though Kizaru posses the Pika Pika no mi **(5)** my devil fruit isn't about light only and so isn't the same devil fruit."

"Then my paramecia type is that of healing and for combat I can summon a light bow however it's special in its own way. It will never break unless it is consumed by darkness." I explained showing him my bow.

"Finally, zoan. Angels are obviously a myth and so it is a mythical zoan type. But considering I have yet to perfect the transformation I can only take the wings of an animal which I have also yet to discover." I finished showing him one of my feathery wings.

* * *

><p>-End Flash Back-<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura are you ready? Ace is leaving now. Come wish him luck." I heard Shakky from outside the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>nii – big brother

**(2)** tenryuubito – celestial dragons

**(3) **hai – okay

**(4)** tenshi tenshi no mi – angel angel fruit

**(5) **pika pika no mi – light light no mi

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry~~~… I'm late again. But you can't blame me! I have work and now since a few weeks they have been taking our Sundays for 'reunions' as they call them. Even though last week I had a free Sunday I went with a few of my friends to an amusement park to relax a bit with all the work I do. Sometimes I wonder if I can call this a 'summer vacation'…**

**Well I wasn't really listening to any music while writing this (in fact I was watching the 2012 London Olympics with my parents). This chapter took me so much time to write… considering I had a few researches to do on it and that I totally had to re-write the chapter because I lost my ****rough**** pages.**

**Next chapter: Eleven supernovas. Another Tenryuubito.**

**Finally… I HATE FASTING! I was so **_**fucking happy**_** to eat! And yeah I have one big imagination when I look at that devil fruit I invented there… yup many flash backs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

-One Piece ©Eiichiro Oda

-Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking'

'_Inner-Sakura/Kura'_

"SCREAMING"

Translate **( )**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER .IX<strong>

**Eleven supernovas.**

**Another Tenryuubito (1).**

*SHAKKY'S P.O.V*

I month had passed since Ace had left now. Sakura would go out sometimes, talking a walk around the Archipelago in case Ace's brother had arrived.

I heard the door opened and "Welcom- oh it's you Sakura-chan. Did he arrive yet?" I took another smoke while cleaning another glass. "No. No he didn't." I heard her say as she sat down on one of the many chairs.

"You know I heard that the 11 supernovas will all end up here at the same time. 9 of them are already here and so only two are missing. They shouldn't take too long." I spoke trying to comfort her.

"9 of them already?! But yesterday they were only 5 who had arrived! " she exclaimed apparently really surprised.

"Well I'm going for a walk now. Want to come? Maybe we'll find Ray-san. He hasn't been here for six months now." Ray-san would always disappear for some time, but we were hoping he would be here to see Monkey-chan come at least. "Okay and maybe we can also get some information on them and the others." She said as she stood up.

"Yes we should. Maybe they had problems on the way here. After all they had to pass by the famous "Florian Triangle". And we can't forget either that the captain has a bounty of 300 million beris." I said. 'With a bounty this high I don't see anybody not wanting that amount of money' I thought.

We had been walking around the whole Archipelago finding out many interesting thing on the supernovas. Example: their bounties, name, crew and even fighting style. 'Well some of them at least.' I thought after re-thinking about the encounters we had with Trafalgar Law and Basil Hawkins. Those two were really relaxed for pirates next to a Marine H.Q. But unfortunately there was still no news of Monkey-chan and his crew.

"Advance you idiot! Faster! Take your master there already!" We both turned our head to the side where the voice was coming from, only to see two Tenryuubito, their dog, his guards and two ancient captains; Jean Bart and Devil Dias.

I turned to Sakura knowing that she wouldn't be talking it well, considering she hated the World Government more than anything. "Sakura-chan please bow and don't say anything. We can't complain unless you want one of the Admirals here." I told her. I didn't want to bow either but it was our only choice.

As they left we got up and headed back to the bar. We didn't want to meet those bastards again. This time we knew that instead of going out looking for Monkey-chan. We would wait for information of him arriving to the island.

* * *

><p><span>*LUFFY'S P.O.V*<span>

"Is the coating guy a fishman? Well we'll know when we meet him!" I asked at Keimi. "Well Pappagg and I haven't met him yet. But we heard he's a pretty amazing person." She said. "Oh is that so?" I said. I really wanted to know who coating-ossan **(2)** was… I wonder.

"It looks pretty awful…" said Brook. "Hachi… it says right on the bar's sign that they'll rip us off…" I heard Chopper say after Brook. "It's fine they're good people. Nyu- this is a guy I've known since I was a kid" Hachi said right before entering the bar.

"Rayleigh, Shakky, are you here?" Hachi said. "Welcome. What'll be?... Oh, my." The woman who was beating out he guys said and asked. "Hacchan~~?! How long has it been?! Ten year?!" she exclaimed. "Nyu- it's been too long Shakky." Hachi said.

"Really Shakky, you _have_ to stop doing that!" I turned my head to see a woman with pink hair sitting at the bar talking withouht turning around. Pink hair? Sugoi **(3)**!

"Oh take a seat. I'm just finishing extracting some outrageous money from those guys." This 'Shakky' woman said. "Oh ok. That as much time as you need." Hachi said heading to the table in the corner to sit down. "Oh well I brought some friends with me Shakky! They're the Straw Hat pirates!" exactly when he had finished saying 'Straw Hat pirates' the mystery pink woman turned around.

"Did you say the Straw Hat pirates?! Then you're Monkey D. Luffy, right? Ace's otouto **(4)**?" she asked shocked. "Huh? How do you know my brother?" I asked surprised. "Ok then I need to talk to you. It's really important about your brother Ace." She finished.

* * *

><p>Some time later…<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok so you are a nakama <strong>(5)<strong> of Ace, you work with my father and you are here because my brother left you with this message?" I asked as I continued to eat from the fridge. "Yes that's pretty much all of it." getting up from her chair. "So you were saying you needed a coating for the 'New World'? Well then we might as well search for him. He hasn't been here for the past six months." She said.

"SIX MONTHS?!" They all asked at the same time. "Well yes. He's certainly been around picking up woman here and there. And then also gambling and drinking. Something a former pirate would do." Shakky said.

"So coating-ossan was a pirate too?!" I asked surprised. "But where should we start looking for him if hes been gone for six months?" Brook asked to Shakky and the mysterious pink woman whom we didn't the name of yet.

"Well usually he's somewhere around Grove 1-29. He's pretty noturious himself so he's certainly not relaxing where marine are. Other than that… he also likes 'Sabaody Park'…" Shakky finished taking another smoke from her cigarette.

"The amusement park!? We'll look there!" we all said excited. "All right! Amusement park!" keimi said. "Hey! Keimi! And that sounded like an annoyed Pappagg.

"Look wherever you go you have to be careful. They're 11 rookies pirates around the Archipelago who have a bounty over 100 million beris. 9 other than Monkey-chan and Roronoa-chan." Shakky explained. "THAT MANY?!" Chopper exclaimed surprised.

"Yes that many. Now if you can excuse us Shakky we are going to be leaving to look for Ray-san. And don't worry I will explain them about the rookies." The mystery woman said as she excited the bar. "Ufufufufu, well you heard her now you can go!" Shakky said laughing and returning to her job.

* * *

><p>Grove 30-39<p>

* * *

><p>"Well did you get everything I told you?" the mystery woman whose name was Sakura asked. "Uh oh yeah I did." I said when in fact the only think I had catched about what she said was that the World Gouvernment were busy with the execution of an unknown pirate till further notice. I couldn't help but think about the Ace's vivre card that was becoming smaller by the minute.<p>

"Urrg Luffy… just I hope that what I told you will not be important… because if you didn't remember it and it's then you'll be in big problems…" Sakura said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…<p>

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU SURE NOBODY CAME TO SELL A MERMAID?!" I screamed. I was furius! How dare they kidnap keimi like that?! "She's not here Luffy! Let's go to the next shop!" Sakura and Hachi said to me.<p>

Somewhere else in Sabaondy…

"Brother Charlos is certainly late…" Saint Shalulia said. "It's because he ride a stupid humans. If he wants to ride something at least make it a fishman. They're ten times stronger than normal humans" Saint Roswald said complaining about his son's choices.

"Compared with the purity of the greedy Nobles, the villains of the world look pretty damn humain. They don't even understand that the world is in this state because scum like them control it. we've got our bad side too, but we've got our cute side too right, Killer?" Eustass Kidd said from the corner. Next to him was his crew and his first mate Killer. "No mistake…" Killer said as to answer his captain's question.

"Boss Kidd, that's…" Killer said. "Hum? There's a familiar face…" Kidd said looking at one the people sitting in the crowd of spectators. "North Blue's 200 million bounty. Trafalgar Law… I've heard some pretty bad rumors about you." Kidd said staring at Law who turned around and gave him the middle finger. "Your manners are lacking, too…" Kidd said amused.

* * *

><p>In the back of the shop…<p>

* * *

><p>"Hacchin will send you guys flying! Let me go! That hurts!" Keimi screamed. "Oh my! We'll fetch a huge pricefor this! How rare! She seems to be in a good shape! And shes got some fight in her!" Disco exclaimed all excited.<p>

Keimi kept struggling until the man named Disco hit her and then he started beating her. "You…! Hacchin will kick you but, too!" She screamed. Then he was about to hit her once again when all of a sudden Disco fell unconscious.

The giant looked at the old man sitting next to him and said, "Hey… old man… stop acting innocent. It was you! That haki **(6)**… just what are you…?!" he asked. So the old man answered his questions. "I'm just an old man who owns a coating shop. And you know… I love young girls…"

* * *

><p>45 minutes later…<p>

* * *

><p>The time had passed fast for the slaves waiting in the back of the shop. Their liberty was soon going to end.<p>

Disco was on the stage happy that one of the Tenryuubito wanted to buy the mermaid for 500 million beris. After what had happened to the last prize they couldn't lose anymore.

That's when all of a sudden something crashed at the entrance of the 'Human Auctioning House'. "That's 'Mugiwara no Luffy **(7)**'… isn't that 'Shi no tenshi **(8)**' Sakura?" said Kidd surprise by who had arrived in the auction house. He had started running down to reach the mermaid on the stage when one of his friends tried to stop him. Then out of nowhere four other arms came out of his jacket to stop Mugiwara.

"It's a fishman! How disgusting!" someone said.

"What?! A fishman?!" somebody else said.

Murmurings could be heard all around the auction house. All of them were about the fishman, about how disgusting he was, about how he was less than a human and about how he should just die.

Everybody were talking and talking about the fishman when all of a sudden a loud bang silenced everyone. The tenryuubito had just shot the fishman. That's when he started laughing and dancing that he had shot the fishman.

Keimi who was still imprisoned was screaming and crying but nobody could hear her. "Father look! I caught this fishman! I caught him so he's free right? Take him away! I got a fishman slave for free! Free~, Free~!" the Tenryuubito kept singing all happy.

But Luffy wasn't happy, at all! He was heading toward the Tenryuubito and he looked furius! That's when Hachi stopped him and said "… wa… wait… haa… Mugiwara…! Haa… haa… you can't… haa… haa… don't get mad… it was my fault…" Hachi said taking many breaths to say it all. After all in his condition it wasn't very easy. He took another deep breath and continued what he was going to say.

"You promised… that… even if someone is shot right before your eyes… you wouldn't go against the Tenryuubito…! I'm a pirate anyways…! I've done bad things… this is my punishment! Haa… haa… I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean for this to happen…!" Hachi took another deep breath and continued, "Nami…! I wanted to make it up to Nami… even a little… I just wanted to help you guys… Everything I've ever done… it was all a mistake…! I'm really useless…" he finished.

"Hachi…" was all Nami could say at his words. He took another deep breath as he started crying. "… But in the end, I just cause trouble… Hontōni gomen'nasai **(9)**…!" he finally finished. He had said all he wanted to say. Everybody in the auction were listening all quiet until the Tenryuubito spoke, annoyed at the fishman.

"You damn fish! I shot you but you're still talking… you piss me off!" He said and pointed the gun at Hachi again, who was being protected by Luffy. Luffy stood up and started walking toward the Tenryuubito who was still pointing a gun at him. "Mugiwara, stop! You won't be able to get away!" Pappagg said to him. All around the place you could hear people talking and wondering what was he doing. "Is he serious?!" asked a shocked Kidd who had watched everything since the beginning. His crew didn't even budge to stop him and the woman with whom he had came with seemed proud about what the wanted man was about to do. "You piss me off, too!" the Tenryuubito screamed right before he got hit full force by the captain.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>tenryuubito – celestial dragons

**(2) **ossan – uncle

**(3) **sugoi – amazing

**(4) **otouto – brother

**(5) **nakama – friend/crewmate

**(6) **haki – will power

**(7) **mugiwara no Luffy – straw hat luffy

**(8)** shi no tenshi - death angel

**(9) **hontouni gomen'nasai – I'm really sorry

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well it's here! This is the longest chapter I've **_**ever**_** wrote it took me what? 5 hours to write it? (I said chapter… not homework…) college is coming up again so there might be no chapter for a **_**long~~**_** time… Sorry…**

**There is obviously many things missing because we all know what happened so I don't need to write those missing things. And well at the end it seems that what Sakura told to Luffy was important and he did _exactly_ what she told him to not do... hit a Tenryuubito...**

**Other than that I was listening to '**_**nothing else matters**_**' by Metallica again… (Obviously my favorite band) Else than that, I was really happy that somebody was really excited to read the next chapter. So thank you Vampiremisress96!**

**Uhh since I didn't write the next chapter yet and I don't have rough pages… I'm can't exactly tell you what the next chapter's title will be… so review and tell me what you think is going to happen next!**

**Summer is finished… I still have to finish that drawing contest I'm with my best friend! But I don't want to! I'm too lazy! Whatever I can't do anything about it… so bye! Until the next chapter… don't forget to review!**


End file.
